


Ice Tea – Lemonade

by melonprins



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtube RPF
Genre: Based on Luke's Instagram Post, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/pseuds/melonprins
Summary: Based on Luke's instagram post!”Hey Ohm,” Ryan blinked. That was new, Luke mentioning him in a video outside of youtube. Ryan watched as the lens got blinded by the light of the airport before coming back into focus. ”I just landed, and it’s not ice tea,”What? What did he–”It’s lemonade,””Oh my god,”





	Ice Tea – Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> i was talking to mel after luke posted that instagram video and we started talking about luke visiting ryan and buddy and this happened–

”Hey Ohm,” Ryan blinked. That was new, Luke mentioning him in a video outside of youtube. Ryan watched as the lens got blinded by the light of the airport before coming back into focus. ”I just landed, and it’s not ice tea,”

What? What did he–

”It’s lemonade,”

”Oh my god,” Ryan groaned, covering his eyes. That joke was never going away, was it. Despite that, a grin spread across his face, his heart going soft at the way Luke smiled with his whole face, like he’d pulled the best joke in history. Ryan clicked his phone shut, thumb and forefinger rubbing the bridge of his nose. His other thumb continued it’s slow pet on Buddy’s head. The little dog was asleep, body tucked against Ryan’s leg on top of the blankets. Ryan felt his grin go soft. He scratched Buddy behind his ear. God, he loved his dog. Ryan couldn’t wait to let Luke meet Buddy.

–

Luke came into view of the camera, looking at something off screen. He pouted his lips, eyes soft.

”Look at that,” Luke cooed, angling the camera down. ”Look at that baby,” In his lap was a small dog, fast asleep. Luke pet him slowly, rubbing the top of Buddy’s head gently to not stir him.

”Hey,” Luke looked up at someone off camera, smile still glowing on his face. Just before the video cut out you could hear a distant giggle, followed by a soft.

”Lemonade,”

–

Luke scrolled through instagram that night, checking up on his friends. He stopped short when he got to Ohmwrecker. There Luke was, fast asleep with Buddy curled in his lap. Luke remembered he’d dozed off sometime after he’d uploaded the short instagram video. A soft grin tugged at his lips and he quickly saved the picture, wishing wistfully for a second that he could keep pictures of Ryan on his phone. Luke looked to the side, eyes resting on Ryan’s sleep soft face on the pillows. The real thing was better anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> like and subscribe for more–


End file.
